I’m All Ears/Transcript
Hamilton had arrived at the station, he started hesitating, on whether he was ready to get back at the field or not.... **Vicky (compassionate): You can do it, Hamilton... I believe on you.... **Hamilton (breathing): Ok.... It’s time!! Meanwhile, in the station itself, the team are seen chatting, until, they heard the door creaking..... **Yoyo (worried): D-did you hear that........ **Bruno (serious): Someone must’ve entered the station! I-I’ll go see who it is! **Diego (sitting Bruno down): Don’t tire yourself, I’ll take care of that... The team waits for Diego to come back, when suddenly they heard him shouting: **Diego: Oh! Look who decided to show himself! Diego then enters the wreck-room, his arms around Hamilton’s shoulders.. **Mia (happy): Hamilton! You’re back! You’re actually back!!!!! **Hasuro (begging): Awwww...... Kiss me!!! Hasuro then reaches Hamilton...... **Hamilton: woah woah woah..... Calm down..... **Sploder (glad): I’m glad to see that you’re finally out of your haitus.... **Hamilton (scratching his head): Yeah... sa- Suddenly someone barges in the station..... **Hamilton (shocked): Wait! Who is tha- **Roy (smirking): You must be Hamilton Laurent, not as big as I expected, I admit.... But it’s nice to finally meet you. You’re Lorenzo’s son, I presume.... **Hamilton (uncomfortable): Yes........ **Mia (annoyed): DAD?! What are you doing here?! **Roy (scratching his head): Oh! I’m sorry... I know your shift is not due until 30 minutes and that you’re a big girl and you don’t need daddy to pick you up...... The team started giggling...... **Roy (serious): I came here to tell you, that Willow Rose’ body was found at Autumn Springs amusement park! Our station believes she was murdered! **Hamilton (serious): Murdered you say?! Diego lets go!! **Diego (blushing): Hamilton, are you sure that you are in the sta- **Hamilton (pissed): Just do what I say!!! Sheriff, show us the way!! YOU ARE HAMILTON! Chapter 1 *Investigate fair (Victim identified: Willow Rose) **Diego (uneasy): I don’t know about you Hamilton... But this park is giving me creeps.. yikes.... **Diego (shocked): Oh god! That must be our victim! Look at her eyes! Their missing!!!!! **Diego (serious): So that is INDEED a murder! We should look at the park’s entrance we may know who have entered the park today! Oh! And lets not forgot to speak with Mia’s father! *Talk to Roy (1 star) **Diego (serious): Sheriff Loukas, we have questions to ask you concerning Willow! First, what were you doing at the park?! Wasn’t it abandoned?! **Roy: OF COURSE IT IS!! It’s a dangerous area! I went there to evacuate a group of youths whom Willow reported seeing messing with the games!! **Roy (shocked): Most of them ran off before I arrived, but I managed to catch one of them, who was trapped on the rollercoasters. I stayed a little longer to eat some cotton candy, when I caught a glimpse of Willow laying on the ferris wheel! **Diego: I suppose you haven’t seen the killer. Care to let us speak to the guy you caught? **Roy: Of course not, I already let him go, you already met him, I think... His name’s Fabrizio Ferrari... **Diego: Thank you, Sheriff Loukas! Hamilton, lets talk to Fabrizio! *Talk to Fabrizio (1 star) **Diego: Mr Ferrari.... We’ve heard that you trespassed the amusement park..... **Fabrizio (covering his face): Dios mio... Remind me not to do dat again! The place’s a total scare! I’m still bitin’ my nails from the creeps, man! **Diego: We don’t really care much about whether you’ll stick to those words or not! What we really care about is whether you killed Willow Rose!! **Fabrizio (shocked): Señora Rose is dead!!!! You gotta be kiddin’!!! **Diego: Did you know her? **Fabrizio (smirking): Oh yes! She was friends with mama and papa! Back when I was a baby, she’d bring me and my la hermena sweets and sometimes cotton candy! **Fabrizio (sad): It’s sad that she is dead... She was like una abuela to me... *Investigate fair entrance **Diego (curious): Hamilton, did you find anything of interest? **Diego (shocked): Oh brother! You found one of the victim’s ears! **Diego (serious): We have to send that to Hasuro, anything else you found? **Diego (thinking): That’s a photo of the victim with a baby... And look! Her hair was just starting to grey! This must have been taken at least 20 years ago..... **Diego: This must have been dropped by the victim herself, lets identify the baby in the photo, they must be all grown up by now! *Identify baby on photo (1 star) **Diego: So the baby in the photo was a girl called Valeria Rose.... **Diego (covering his face): She must be the victim’s granddaughter.... Lets go inform her of her granny’s death! *Inform Valeria of Willow’s death (1 star) **Valeria (biting her nails): W-who are you? And what are you doing at my home?! **Diego (showing his badge): We are police officers working in GDPD! We are hear to speak to you! **Valeria (shocked): Oh my! Y-you are bobbies! I-I hope that I have not done anything of offense.... **Diego: No... We want to talk to you concerning the death of your grandmothe- **Valeria (terrified): NANA’S DEAD!! I hope I’m not hearing you correctly!! **Diego: You are, we found her corpse at the now-abandoned amusement park, her ears pulled out somehow!! **Valeria (fainting): Oh! My head..... **Diego (blushing): Um... Miss Rose..... **Diego (covering his face): The poor girl’s obviously in shock... Lets speak to her after she calms down..... *Send ear to Hasuro (Killer attribute: Killer bites his nails) **Hasuro (disgusted): I’ve seen many disgusting things since we started investigating murders! But a severed ear! THAT tops it off! **Diego (smirking): Well.... We only sent you one, You’ll have to prepare for another one to come..... **Hasuro (eye rolling): DON’T get me excited!! **Hasuro (disgusted): Anyway, if that wasn’t already disgusted! I found a NAIL in the flesh!!! **Hasuro (eye rolling): Now, nails can’t simply get ripped off, so the victim must’ve bitten them frequently, before pulling off Willow’s ears..... **Hasuro (serious): Unfortunately, I couldn’t identify the killer’s DNA, so I can confirm the killer’s a nail biter! **Hasuro (smirking): I’ve actually spoken to Mia and asked her about her father, and she revealed that her daddy has that habit! *Send body to Hasuro (Killer attribute: The killer eats cotton candy; Killer attribute: The killer is right-handed) **Hasuro (blushing): You know... I’ve got to give probs to the killer! Dismembering someone’s ears! Now THAT’S a first!! **Hasuro: While analyzing Willow’s body, I found some pink ruffles on her hair..... **Hasuro: THAT turned out to cotton candy, and since that isn’t good for someone over 80- **Diego (grinning): It must’ve came from the killer! Thank you Hasur- **Hasuro: HOLD UP! I’m not done yet! I also took a look from her wounds! **Hasuro: It seems like the victim’s ears were ripped by a wrench or something..... **Diego (confused): A wrench?! **Hasuro: Yeah........ And looking the way the wounds look... You’re looking for a right-handed killer!! **Diego (grinning): And we sure will be RIGHT on their track! RIGHT, Hamilton?! Later, at the amusement park.... **Diego (thinking): We came with a good start, Hamilton... Unfortunately, judging by the hand gestures of our suspects, ALL OF THEM fit the right hand attribute and I do remember Valeria and Fabrizio have bit their nails... **Diego: And then there’s the fact that both our men eat cotton candy.... This leaves us with two suspects to choose fro- **Diego (worried): Hamilton, have you heard that noise! **Diego (pointing his gun): Whatever you are! Show yourself immediately! Chapter 2 **Diego (worried): Hamilton, have you heard that noise! **Diego (pointing his gun): Whatever you are! Show yourself immediately! **Chad: Calm down, man! It’s just me! Remember me!!! **Diego: I know you! You’re Chad Edwards, Randall and I met you at Isaac’s murder investigation! What are you doing here?! **Diego (serious): Hamilton, since we are at the park, why don’t we take another look at the ticket booth near the entrance?! **Diego: And Chad.... We have to speak with you.... *Talk with Chad (1 star) **Chad (eating cotton candy): It’s nice to see you again, Officer Diaz! Would you like some cotton candy! **Diego: No thanks..... We just want to know what are you doing at the park?! **Chad (admiring): Isn’t the answer obvious?! I came here so I could spy on the breathtakingly gorgeous, Willow Rose........ **Diego (blushing): I see you’re a fan of the victim..... **Chad (affectionate): A FAN?! More like an air-conditioner! I’ve stolen DVDs of all the films she starred in at the blockbuster store, just so I could stare at her!! **Diego: I’ll pretend I haven’t heard the stealing part...... While eavesdropping on her, did you manage to see her killer....... **Chad (dramatic): With all regrets, no! My eyes were distracted by the horrible conditions of the fair’s waterpark, and when they did so, she banished from the earth! Oh! If I have witnessed the scene, the killer would’ve been dead by now....... **Diego (blushing): Oh cool...... we’ll be leaving you for now, make sure you don’t run far... **Diego (sweating): Sheesh.... I hope not all celebrities had to deal with fans like those... **Diego (disgusted): Oh! You’re right, he was eating with his right hand! And have you seen his nails! It looks like he’ve fed on them! **Diego (thinking): Chad did mention a waterpark.... You think we should check it out? *Investigate waterpark **Diego (disgusted): Ugh... You found the other ear... L-lets send it to Hasuro ASAP!! What other things did you find? **Diego (blushing): Oh.... I recognize that scarf, it’s the one that bossy pawnshop owner was wearing...... **Diego (sweating): I don’t really want to speak to her, but I suppose.... we have to... *Give Sharkeisha her scarf back (1 star) **Sharkeisha (compassionate): Tank ya so much for bringin’ meh m’scarf back, I guess I don’t have t’go to dat park by meself... **Diego (blushing): Is there something wrong... Your behavi- I mean you don’t seem like yourself... **Sharkeisha (holding her head): A lot o tings r goin’ on m’head right now.... Even cot on candy ain’t helpin’.... **Diego: Miss Govender, I’m assuming you were in the amusement park looking for expensive items to sell.... Did you happen to witness Willow Rose’s murder..... **Sharkeisha (covering her face): Willow Rose... I’ve heard about her death... Pity, she was a nice lady... Unfortunately, I saw nothing of the murder.... *Investigate ticket booth **Diego: What the fuck?! It seems like there was someone sleeping here!!! **Diego: There’s a bag here, and it has a name on it..... Lets read i- **Diego (shocked): Fabrizio Ferrari! But what was he doing here? Do you think he was the one settling there? **Diego: We have to discuss this with him, anything else you found?! **Diego: Ah! A flyer! There’s some text on it, but sadly, it’s faded, we gotta dust it! *Ask Fabrizio about his life (1 star) **Diego: Mr Ferrari.... We found your bag at the ticket booth, and we were wondering what were you doing there?! And why was there a sleeping bag there? **Fabrizio (eye rolling): Cos’ I’d rather live there, than be teased at by those men at the homeless shelter!! **Diego (shocked): HOMELESS SHELTER!! So you are homeless!!! But you looked pretty rich when we saw you!!! **Fabrizio (furious): I was until Señora Rose interfered with my life!!!! **Fabrizio: Back a week ago, I didn’t have to do any job, all what I had to do is sit, and my parents give me all the money I want to spend..... **Fabrizio (eye rolling): That was until Willow spoke to them about independence, and told them to kick me out to do something with my life!! **Diego (disgusted): And your parents just listened to her advice, like that?! **Fabrizio (angry): Yes! I didn’t kill her, but if I knew who her killer is, the first thing I’d do is buy them a drink for giving Señora Rose what she deserves! *Recover faded message (1 star) **Diego: This message is telling THE VICTIM to stay away from the park!! **Diego: I recognize that handwriting... It’s Roy’s!! So he told Willow to not step foot there, and obviously she didn’t listen.... **Diego: Was it a warning.. or is he hiding something... Lets talk to him! *Ask Roy about his message (1 star) **Roy (sympathetic): I really hope you’re close at catching Willow’s killer.... the whole district’s saddened by her death..... **Diego: We’re getting there, but not yet.... We were actually asking.. what is the meaning of this message.... **Roy: I was simply just giving Willow a warning.... **Roy (serious): Officers, the fair’s a dangerous place! We even believe that there are dangerous wildlife there! **Roy: However, Willow didn’t listen to a word I say... and I wish she did, or else that wouldn’t have happened to her.... *Send ear to Hasuro (Killer attribute: Killer has blonde hair) **Diego (grinning): I hope you prepared yourself for this, Hasuro..... **Hasuro (eye rolling): Lets just not talk about the ear and speak of the attributes... **Hasuro: When looking at the ear... I didn’t find anything visible... and was about to give up... until I found a strand of hair... **Hasuro: When I looked at it... It didn’t seem white... so I gave it to Sploder...... **Sploder: And Hasuro was right! The hair wasn’t the victim’s! It was BLONDE hair! Which could have only came from the killer themselves!!! **Sploder: I’ve added that to the suspect list! Later...... **Diego (compassionate): You know.... I doubted that we’d do well at the case, considering your condition... but it seems like I underestimated your abilities.... **Diego (happy): We’re actually doing A LOT of progress!! Now it’s just a showdown between Chad and the Sherif- **Chad (panicking): HELP ME!!!!! **Diego (smirking): Speak of the devil.... What do you want, Chad? **Chad (worried): It’s S-shark- **Sharkeisha (holding a broom): Get back at here, ya lil’ punk boy!!! Chapter 3 **Chad (panicking): HELP ME!!!! **Diego (curious): Chad?! What’s going on?! **Chad (worried): It’s S-shark- **Sharkeisha (holding a broom; furious): Get back at here, you lil’ kiddo!! **Diego (calming down Sharkeisha): Woah woah woah.... Can you explain to us what’s happening? **Sharkeisha (angry): That kid shoplifted m’shop!!!!! **Diego: Chad... Is that true? **Chad (sweating): Kinda...... **Diego (eye rolling): Here’s the solution to your problem! Give her back what you stole! Or you prefer being sent to jail! Chad sighed and gave Sharkeisha the things he shoplifted... **Sharkeisha: TANK YA! By da way, you’re blacklisted! **Diego: Okkkkk...... Now that we’re done with that, I say we should take a look at the waterpark again, god knows what we left out..... *Investigate line **Diego (smirking): Oh.... You found an old camera...... You think it holds anything special..... I doubt it! But okay..... Lets give it to Rozetta..... **Diego (grinning): Back to rummaging bins I see.... Ha! I’ll leave that to you! *Rummage through bin (1 star) **Diego: That’s a collage of the victim... and it was made by.... Chad.... **Diego (curious): But why would he throw it away? Lets ask him, maybe he’ll explain..... *Ask Chad about his collage (1 star) **Diego: Chad.... we’ve found that fanart you did of the victim.... **Chad (grinning): You like it? I worked real hard for it! I gave it to Willow Rose herself, and she gave me a smile... **Diego (shocked): You gave it to the victim! Does that mean she’s the one who threw it away!!!! **Chad (shocked): THREW IT AWAY!!! What do you mean by that?! **Diego (sweating): Well... we may, or we may have not... found it a trash bin..... **Chad (furious): She threw all the hard work I did in a trash?! I CAN’T BELIEVE!!! I can’t believe I ever looked up to her! She was like all rich people out there! I should’ve knew it the moment she told her granddaughter not to hang out with my sister!!! **Diego: One of her granddaughters was friends with Lisa? Does she happen to be Valeria? **Chad (pissed): Yes... I thought she simply feared that Valeria may get hurt... But as I see.... it must’ve been something else.... **Diego (serious): Thanks for the info, we have to share some words with Valeria..... *Ask Valeria of her friendship with Lisa (1 star) **Diego: I see you’re feeling better now... **Valeria (biting her nails): Yes.... I really hope you caught nana’s killer! My head is spinning with the thoughts of them getting away with this..... **Diego: We’re pretty close... We just have things to discuss to you.... **Diego: Like your friendship with Lisa Edwards... From what I heard, your grandmother disapproved of it, was it for safety? **Valeria (eye rolling): HARDLY!! She just simply didn’t like seeing her own flesh being with a “ruff ruff”... **Valeria (rubbing dirt from nails): Anyway, it’s not like I listened to her! I’m 19, I’m emancipated, and I could do whatever I like, except drinking! And I don’t need an 80-something year old woman controlling my life! GOSH!!! *Send camera to Rozetta **Rozetta (smirking): I’m actually impressed! The person who owned this camera took really good care of it! It dated as old as the 1950’s and it’s still in working conditions... **Diego: Cool to know.. The question is, who IS the owner! **Rozetta: It was Sharkeisha! The camera has photos of hers at her younger years, and I have to admit she looked stunning... **Rozetta: And guess what!!! Many if these photos had the victim on it too, and it seemed like they were besties! **Diego: A calm, quiet actress befriending a loud and short-tempered shopkeeper?! Now that’s something you don’t hear everyday! Lets go talk to Sharkeisha! *Talk to Sharkeisha about her friendship with the victim (1 star) **Diego: Ms Govender, why did you not tell us about your friendship with the victim... **Sharkeisha (sad): Cos’ we ain’t friends no more.... **Diego (shocked): Really?! What happened between you two?! **Sharkeisha (angry): IVYWOOD!! Dat’s what happened!! **Sharkeisha (eye rolling): We was friends when we was teens, but Willow desperately wanted to be a STAR!!! **Sharkeisha (furious): When dat bitch gotten her big break! She ditched me, cos’ she didn’t want her reputation ruined, by hangin’ out wid a ni993r!!! **Diego (sighing): Racism..... A really big problem back at its time... Did you try reconnecting with her after the 1970’s... You know..... when being racist become looked down upon.... **Sharkeisha (pissed): After dumpin’ me!!! No chance! Homegirl didn’t even recognize me when we saw each odder again!! Later.... **Diego: It seems like Willow wasn’t the nice old day I thought she was... Not only did she disrespect a fan and try to control her granddaughter’s social life...... **Diego (disgusted): She also ditched her friend for fame, and if that wasn’t bad! She led a poor guy to homelessness!! **Diego (serious): All what investigating the waterpark do is made us learn more about the victim not the killer! But I’m certain taking another look at the ferris wheel will help!!! *Investigate ferris wheel **Diego (shocked): So the murder weapon was under the seats THIS WHOLE TIME! We could’ve finished the investigation sooner than we thought! **Diego: Lets give it to Bruno! He can tell us if the killer left any clues! *Send wrench to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer wears burgundy red) **Bruno (grinning): I’m impressed by the killer, ripping off someone’s ears with a wrench, very original.... **Bruno (smirking): But unfortunately, with a messy murder like this, you can only expect a lot of clues being left behind.... **Bruno: While analyzing the wrench, I found some fibers, which I’ve given Sploder..... **Sploder: I tried to remove the blood, but I couldn’t... Turns out because the fibers are burgundy red themself! **Diego: So the killer wears red clothes! Thank you Bruno and thank you Sploder... Later.... **Diego (happy): We’ve got our last piece of evidence, Hamilton. Lets go arrest the killer! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego (serious): Mr Edwards, you are under arrest for the murder of Willow Rose!!! **Chad (confused): Man, are you kidding me?! I had no idea what a horrible person she was until after her murder! Why would I murder my idol!!!! **Diego (pissed): That’s for you to answer! We found fibers from your clothes on the wrench you used to pull out Willow’s ears!!! **Chad (disgusted): Excuse me?! This is horrific!!! Just because I wear red clothes does not mean I go after blood!!! **Diego (eye rolling): Bring as many excuses as you want! But we found some cotton candy on the victim’s hair! **Chad (eye rolling): As if I’m the only one in Grimsdale that eats that!!! **Diego (angry): Just give in!! We found strands from your hair on one of the eats your ripped, and a nail on another! We can simply send that to DreamLife and they can use their advanced technology to confirm it came from YOU!! **Chad (covering his face): ........ **Chad (eye rolling): I guess there’s no point in denying it longer, not like you could do anything with me anyway.... **Chad (grinning): I killed Willow, she knew too much, she heard me and Lisa and knows what we really are! **Diego (confused): What you really are?! What do you mean?! **Chad (pulling his wig; smirking): What I mean is.... I’m not human...... **Diego (shocked): These horns! You’re a- Chad then proceeds to remove his shoes, revealing his hooves.... **Diego (serious): So, you’re a satyr... And considering Lisa’s your sister, that makes her a nymph or.... a dryad!!! **Diego (curious): Wait, is your sister the dryad that we’re looking for! The one with the gold dress! The one who immortalized Hamida!!! **Chad (pissed): Hamida! That girl! She’s lucky that she killed herself, or else I’ll ram her with my horns.... **Chad (angry): Every flower picked from my sister’s bush is her lifespan being shortened! I did my hardest to protect her from greedy demigods and mist sighters like you! And I will continue to do so until death do us apart! **Diego: Chad! We don’t want any of your sister’s flowers, not all of us are like the New Olympians! Heck, we want to protect her from them! **Chad (pissed): I can protect her all by myself, I don’t need help from filthy humans like YOU!!! **Diego: Please Chad... Just let us talk to her! Let her decided whether to trust us or n- **Chad (furious): NO! You shall not touch a flower from my sister’s head! I’ll kill you both before you catch a glimpse of her again! Chad then attacks Diego, causing him to bleed on the head. Chad then turns his head to ram Hamilton..... **Chad (evil grin): Now it’s time for you to die, Hamilton...... **Diego (holding his head; pointing a gun at Chad; furious): HEY!!! Leave my friend alone, you goat!!! Diego then shoots Chad on the head, instantly killing him....... Fields of Punishments (5/6) Mia and Hamilton are seen chatting.. **Mia (shocked): HOLD UP! So you’re saying that the killer was a SATYR! Whom you and Diego had no choice but to kill during the arrest!!! **Mia (blushing): That sounds so unbelievable.... Yet, real at the same time.... **Mia (happy): And to top it up! His sister is not just any dryad, but the one that we were looking for!!! **Mia (smirking): Considering that I’m a daughter of Demeter, I believe I should come with you to chat her her.... You know.... just for support.. In case she doesn’t trust us.... **Bruno (serious): And I should come as well! We don’t know whether you’d face the New Olympians or not! You need an extra firearm... **Mia: Suite yourself... **Diego (thinking): Hamilton, I know that what you’re doing us way mire important than this, but the chief would like to see us in his office.... *Talk to Chief Jones (1 star) **David (covering his face): I’m sorry for interrupting your dryad search, but it’s something really urgent.... **David: The mayor, she’s planning to rebuilt the Autumn Springs Amusement Park!! **Diego (happy): That’s great news! My stepfather spoke a lot of this fair! Ge said he went there back when he was young, and it was the most fun he had at his lifetim- **David (holding his head): It may sound great at first! But Sheriff Loukas’ claims.... They’re really getting into my head! **David (serious): I believe that the area is being inhabited by dangerous species, very dangerous ones, and in need of animal patrol.... **David (covering his face): Of course, this process is expensive and it’s not worth it, unless we are a 100% sure those suspicions are true... which is why I want you both to give the park a look.... **Diego (glad): We’ll due our best! And what’s the most likely place to find those creatures? The waterpark! Lets go there, Hamilton! *Investigate waterpark **Diego (curious): Hamilton, did you find anything concerning the wildlif- **Diego (shocked): That cat! Look at it! She looks like she’s dying!!! **Diego (panicking): We have to send it to Hasuro! H-He’ll know what to do!! *Send cat to Hasuro **Hasuro (holding the cat): Here’s the cat, as healthy and adorable as she used to be before.... **Diego (compassionate): Thank you Hasuro, you’re a lifesaver! H-how did you manage to do that!! **Hasuro (waving his hand): I’m not a son of Apollo for no reason! Besides, the antidote was already available! **Hasuro: You see... The cat was bitten by a DEMON FISH, A pregnant female demon fish! **Diego (shocked): I remember those! They surrounded Grimsdale after the great flood! From what I heard from Rozetta, they came from Xerda itself! I thought they were all caught! **Hasuro: Well.... It seems like they forgot some spots and the amusement park’s one of those! I suggest you bring this up to Joe! He’ll react, I know he will!!!! **Diego: I bet you he will! Lets go talk to him! *Talk to Joe (1 star) **Diego: Joe.... We’ve heard about that idea.... about rebuilding A.S.A park.... **Joe (smirking): A great idea, if you ask me! I can picture a whole crowd surrounding the area after it’s rebuilt! **Diego (serious): About that... I suggest that you send animal patrol to that area before starting anything... It happens that there are demon fishes and god know how many other animals there! **Joe (shocked): Are you serious! I thought we’re done with them!!! **Joe (serious): I’ll be sure to notify Cardwell about this! She’ll send animal patrol as soon as possible! *Talk to Lisa (1 star) At the homeless shelter... **Mia (shouting): LISA!!!!!!!!!! **Bruno (shouting): LISA!!!!!!! **Bruno (crossing his arms): It seems like she’s not here.... **Mia (worried): She gotta be here... W-we.... Lets talk to the building supervisor! She’ll tell us where Lisa is!! The trio go to the building’s supervisor..... **Supervisor: So you’re looking for Lisa Edwards..... **Supervisor (covering her face): Unfortunately, I can’t help you with this.... Miss Edwards left the building a couple of minutes ago, I have no idea where she went!! **Mia (panicking): She must have ran out! What are we gonna do now! **Bruno (thinking): Lisa.. Wasn’t she friends with one of your suspects? Valeria Rose? Maybe she knows Lisa’s whereabouts... **Bruno (serious): I say we should give her a talk! *Ask Valeria about Lisa (1 star) **Valeria (biting her nails): So you’re looking for Lisa..... **Valeria (thinking): I don’t know exactly where she is... but at the same time.. I believe I know..... **Bruno (confused): What do you mean?! **Valeria (twirling her hair): I actually called Lisa after hearing of her brother’s death, and I heard noise on the background of a creaking sign..... **Valerie (serious): Like I said, I’m not certain, she could be at anywhere, but I believe she was at the entrance of the amusement park, during that call! **Mia (happy): You heard that! Lets go to the amusement park, immediately! **Valeria: Hey! Wait for me! *Investigate fair entrance **Valeria (shocked): That rose! It’s gold! I never seen one like it before!! **Bruno: It’s the immortal dryad flower........ **Valeria (confused): What?! **Bruno: You’ll know what I mean later on.... **Bruno (covering his face): We know now that Lisa is indeed at the park, but how can we find her! If we searched, she’d have time to escape! **Mia (thinking): That flower.... I can feel it’s energy... Mia then touches the flower and her eyes turn full white...... **Mia (happy): Lisa! I can sense her!!!! **Valeria (ridiculed): You can sense Lisa..... The hell?! **Mia (smirking): Follow me guys!!! **Bruno: Valeria, you coming? **Valeria (confused): I don’t know what the fuck’s going on, but like... whatever! I’m on my way! The four go all the way to the rollercoaster tunnel, where they caught Lisa.... **Valeria (shocked): LISA!!! Y-you look so different- **Lisa (shocked): H-How did you find me?!! Suddenly, all of them hear barging outside. Mia, Bruno and Hamilton go outside, where they caught Fabrizio..... **Fabrizio (walking his dog; holding a golden rose; shocked): You guys again!! What are you doing here? **Mia (confused): What are YOU doing here?! And why are you holding a golden rose? **Bruno (serious): You know I’m starting to suspect that guy! Lets go grill him! *Confront Fabrizio (1 star) **Bruno (pissed): Make it easy and admit it! Are you a New Olympian? Is that why you’re lucking for the dryad!! **Fabrizio (confused): A New Olympian?! W-what do you mean..... Of course not! **Mia (curious): Then what are you doing with that flower?! **Fabrizio (in love): I just want to see my Señorita, and finally ask her to be my Señora- **Valeria (holding her head): This is all getting too confusing to me... Can someone tell me what is going on?! **Fabrizio (drooling): ........... **Valeria (confused): Excuse me?! Dude, are you ok....... **Valeria (talking to herself): Hmm.... He’s kinda cute........ **Fabrizio (flirtatious): Olala!! Who’s dat lovely Señorita here..... I’m packin’ now.... **Valeria (blushing; twirling her hair): A-are you talking about.... me....... **Fabrizio (approaching his hand): Mind if I took you for a drink, I still got a bit of money my parents gave me to start my life.... I wouldn’t mind spendin’ it all on you....... **Valeria (smirking; blushing): Oh my... Of course I don’t mind, as long as gifts are not the only thing you’re giving me....... **Fabrizio (flirtatious): Believe me, you’ll get way more than that, I’ll make you’ll wake up as dizzy as a chicken..... The two then walk away from the park...... **Mia: Now that their both gone, we’re free to talk to our dryad! *Talk to Lisa (1 star) **Lisa (furious): What do you want from me! You’ve got a flower now go! Don’t you think I’ll do anything after what you did to my brother!! **Mia (covering her face): Lisa.... We don’t want immortality.... What we want to do is protect you...... **Lisa (eye rolling): Protect me?! As if!!! **Mia (serious): There’s that cult! They’re called the New Olympians! They want to hunt you and use your flowers to gain immortality, become gods and take over Grimsdale! We want to escort you out of there before they reach you!!! **Bruno (crossing his arms): He didn’t want to kill your brother, you know.... but he tried to kill Hamilton and Diego, it was self-defense, we had no choice...... Lisa looked at her bush, then at the team...... **Lisa (tearful): I still don’t forgive for what you did... B-but if you claim that you want me safe... I-I’ll come with you...... **Mia (compassionate): Good... Lets talk to my father... I’m sure he won’t mind protecting you... *Show Lisa to Sheriff Loukas (1 star) **Roy (stunned): ............ **Lisa (confused): Erm.... Is he... okay? **Mia (curious): Dad.... Are you okay..... **Roy (shocked): That’s an actual dryad, is it?! **Bruno (crossing his arms): It is.... I’m surprised someone who slept with the nature goddess would be stunned by this.... **Mia (displeased): BRUNO!! **Roy: It’s okay... it’s okay...... **Roy: Lisa, I believe that’s what you’re called.... Although I don’t know you much, or at all, I’ll make sure that no harm will come to you, as long as I’m alive!! **Lisa: Okayyyyy..... But what if you died?! Mia glares at the dryad for even thinking about her father’s death....... **Bruno: I guess it’s settled now.... Lets get back at the station! Later...... **Yoyo (smirking): So did it go well...... **Bruno (smirking): Yes, we convinced the dryad to be in our side, she’s under the protection if Sheriff Loukas, we just have to escort her now....... **Diego: Where’s Mia? **Bruno: Oh! She’s still at Autumn Spring- Suddenly, Mia barges in..... **Mia (panicking): My father... my father he- **Diego (shocked): Miacita! You don’t look good! What happened?! **Mia (crying): ............. **Diego (embracing Mia): It’s okay, Mia.... Just tell me what happened.... **Mia (crying): My father..... H-he was murdered.....